Angelic Layer: The New Kid
by Mega Evolution Master Sean
Summary: Misaki Suzuhara is a girl who goes to Middle School in Tokyo, and has already made a bunch of friends. She plays this game called Angelic Layer, which are dolls that fight, controlled by the owners mind. Now, Misaki is in 9th grade, and is 14 years old. In the springtime, a new kid originally from Sendai comes in. Kodai, an experienced Angelic Layer player, has joined the gang
1. Chapter 1 -- Enter Sean!

Hey guys! It is me, Mega Evolution Master Sean! I am gonna start a new series, called "Angelic Layer: The New Kid." It takes place a few years after Misaki defeated her mother. It is in the springtime, as a new boy walks into Misaki's school. Turns out he is an experienced Angelic Layer player. The new tournament for Angelic Layer is coming up, as new adventures come up as well. At the beginning of each chapter, after the little introduction (this section), I will have a little info guide on the people. I haven't watched this animé in a while, so it will help me and possibly you.

* * *

Misaki Suzuhara - A fourteen year old girl (when this is taken place in) who has been playing Angelic Layer since 7th grade, since she was twelve. This young girl is a really good cook. She has only seen her mother for a short time in her life. She was able to defeat her mother, Shuko Suzuhara, in the National Tournament the year she started playing Angelic Layer. Her angel is "Hikaru."

Shuko Suzuhara - Misaki's mother. She left her when Misaki was only five years old, to work in Japan, to find a cure for her leg disease. She created Angelic layer, with the help of a guy named Icchan. Her angel is "Athena."

Shoko Asami - Misaki's Aunt. She provided Misaki a home when she just moved into Tokyo. She loves her cooking like Tamayo. Shoko does not have an angel.

Icchan Mihara - The man who created Angelic Layer with Shuko. He has asked her to marry him, but Shuko declined the offer. Icchan does not have an angel.

Hatoko Kobayashi - A seven year old girl (when this is being taken place in) who is a really excellent player. She was won many tournaments, even at her young age. Her angel is able to knock out her opponents in seconds. She helped Misaki when she was a rookie at this game. Her angel is "Suzuka."

Kotaro Kobayashi - A fifteen year old boy (when this is being taken place) who is the older brother of Hatoko. He had a major crush on Misaki ever since he first saw her on his way to school. His family owns a dojo, which he is a black belt at. He is in the same grade as Misaki, although he is a year older than her. Kotaro does not have an angel.

Tomayo Kizaki - A fifteen year old girl (when this is being taken place) who is best friends with Kotaro (who she has a crush on) and Misaki. She gave the nickname "Misakichi" to Misaki. This girl really loves Misaki's cooking. Tomayo does not have an angel.

Ohjiro Mihara - Misaki met this person when she was doing her first training session. Ohjiro is seventeen years old (when this is being taken place). He developed a crush on her as they spent more time together. His angel is "Wizard."

Kodai Sakai (My Character) - Kodai Sakai is a fifteen year old boy. He is the reason "The New Kid" was started. He has the EXACT same schedule as Misaki, so they tend to spend a lot of time together, which makes Kotaro jealous. He was born in New York, but then moved to Sendai 3 months later. Now, he is in Tokyo. He starts to develop a crush on... Well... I shouldn't say... He has never gone passed the Sendai Regionals, but he has practiced ever since his latest defeat. He is also a skilled Lacrosse player, a great swimmer, and is a master chef. His angel is a lightweight speed model (like Misaki's), and his angel is "Honō."

Let's get down to the actual chapter!

* * *

Misaki awoken early on a new day. She looked outside, and saw a cloudless sunny sky. She then looked at her angel, Hikaru. She jumped out of bed, and the first thing she did was get dressed. After she got into her school outfit, she stepped outside her room. She walked towards the kitchen, and started making breakfast for her and Aunt Shoko. Although she knows her mother is in Tokyo, she is still conducting experiments on trying to heal her leg. Misaki was making simple rice balls with soy sauce, imported for China. She didn't have to make her lunch today, because it was Tomayo's day to make lunch for her, Misaki, and Kotaro. She then realized that she had to be out the doors in a minute. She shoved the remaining rice balls she cooked down her throat, and left some for Aunt Shoko. She was out the door in a split-second. She was rushing to make it to her school, knowing she was about to be late. Right when she was about to make a left turn, she bumped into someone she didn't recognize.

"Hey kid! Watch where you are going!" The boy said, not even knowing what Misaki even looked like, exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Misaki offered to help him up. When the boy looked up, he just stared at her.

The boy was dressed in Misaki's school outfit, but the male suit. He had black hair, with a red piece covering his left eye. _He must be going to MY school. _Misaki thought.

"No, I'm sorry. I overslept, and today is the first day in my new school."

"Oh, don't worry! I felt the same way on my first day going to school, here!"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Kodai Sakai. And guessing on what you are wearing, looks like we'll be in the same school!" He sounded really rushed in one second, and in the next, he was extremely cheerful.

"I'm Misaki Suzuhara!"

"Well, I better be going now. Hopefully we have a class together!" He started running, but then tripped... over nothing.

Misaki ran over to him. "What's wrong?" She looked very worried.

"It's nothing. I've just scraped my knee when we bumped into each other. I've endured it many times, but it messes up my walking."

Misaki bent down, put his arm around her, and stood up with him. "Don't worry, I'll help you!"

Koadai started to blush slightly. "Th-thank you, Misaki."

* * *

The 9th graders finally arrived outside of school. Kodai's face looked like someone was being murdered right in front of him. He escaped from Misaki, and started lying.

"My knee is all better now. I bet we have different home room classes, so I wouldn't want to hold you up. Thanks again for helping me!" Kodai reached for his folded schedule in his pocket, and studied his classes.

"Oh, it was no trouble!" Misaki replied greatly.

Kodai started running off to his first class on his first day.

Misaki walked inside the school, and walked up to the 9th floor to begin another day of 9th grade. She arrived five minutes early - surprised she thought she was going to be late, especially with Kodai. She met up with her friends, Kotaro and Tomayo!

"Misakichi! How is the champion of Angelic Layer doin'!" Tomayo screamed.

Misaki started to zone out once she sat down, with a small smile.

"Misaki? You there?" Tomayo started poking her head like a hollow egg.

Kotaro reached for her hand, and put it where it was supposed to be. "She is probably thinking on new strategies for the upcoming Angelic Layer tournament." Misaki still didn't answer. Kotaro started doing what Tomayo was doing, as she joined a long.

"Misaki? You there? Are you even alive? Are you mad at us?" They started asking these questions over and over again, but not in order. "MISAKI!" Tomayo shouted in her ears.

Misaki escaped from her day-dreaming like she just woke up. "Oh, hi there guys!"

"Uhh... Are you okay?" A bewildered Kotaro asked.

"Oh, yeah, just fine!" She almost got trapped in her day-dreaming again, when a familiar voice called out.

"Is this Mrs. Amaya's Math class?" Misaki looked over, and it was Kodai!"

"Why, yes it is!" Mrs. Amayo responded.

"Oh thank god, I've tried so many classes, and I got the correct o- MISAKI!"

Misaki was surprised to see him again. Kodai walked over to sit next to her, pushing Kotaro out of the way, and then sat down.

"Hey, what was that about!" Kotaro shouted.

Kodai put his hand on his face, and said "Yeah, that's great. Misaki, I didn't expect to see you right at the start of the day!"

Kotaro walked over to the seat behind him, mumbling a lot. "Koda... o rud... stab you for su..."

"Me neither. I was thinking we would have one period, but that I was expecting lunch to be it." Misaki pulled her out her schedule, to check her lunch period, since it was the start of the day. She doesn't remember what her lunch period is until 3rd period. "Do you have 8th period lunch?"

Kodai took the schedule, and examined both of them. "Turns out we have the same schedule!"

"That's perfect! Me and Tomayo can show you around!"

"You have the same schedule as her?"

"True as a tomato is a vegetable!" Tomayo jumped in.

"But... Tomatoes are..." Sean was cut off.

"This will be perfect!" Misaki yelled.

"What about this kid?" He pointed behind himself to Kotaro.

"Oh, we only have 2 other periods together beside this - gym and lunch."

"Oh. Well, maybe next year!" Kodai smiled.

_Oh, you pretty boys are always getting attention. _He let his hair shadow his eyes.

The bell rang, and math began.

_40 Minutes Later_

The bell rang again, and most of the class ran out the door. The three same-scheduled kids started walking towards science class. Kotaro was the last one out, looking behind all of them, jealous.

* * *

It was 8th period - lunch time! Tomayo pulled out a three boxes, filled with sushi, rice, and all other kinds if fish!

Kotaro took a bite into the sushi. "Wow, your cooking has improved a lot!"

"Well, I learned from the best!" Tomayo out her arm around Misaki.

Kodai walked to there table, with 4 sodas. "Soda Sakai Services! Here are your sodas!"

The girls chuckled a bit, as Kotaro leaned on his left hand and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kodai! Do you want to share lunch with me?" Misaki was hoping for a yes.

Kodai examined the lunch. "Sorry. I am allergic to sushi. I'll just go grab some American food." He walked away, pulling out the enough money.

"Glad he's gone." Kotaro admitted.

"Huh? Why?" Misaki was completely bewildered.

"He pushed me out of my seat during math!"

"OOH! We got a jealous boy over here!" Tomayo started poking his head.

Kotaro caught her finger before she could poke him again.

"What do you mean 'jealous?'" Misaki was STILL unaware of Kotaro's crush.

"It's nothing..." Kotaro replied.

"Misaki! It's time someone told you! Kota-" Kotaro trapped her mouth with his hand to reveal the secret from revealing.

Kodai walked back with a double cheeseburger with tomato and bacon. "Hey people of Tokyo? What goes on?"

"Oh, nothing!" Misaki replied.

Kodai glanced at her bag, and saw Hikaru. "Hey, is that an angel?"

Misaki looked down, and took out her battle doll. "Why yes! This is Hikaru!"

"My, a lightweight speed model. Same model as mine!"

"You play Angelic Layer?"

"Yeah, I played in the Sendai Tournament! I lost in the third to last round though... And that is how it ends up every year... But I've been practicing hard since my defeat!" He took out his angel. It was a boy angel that had black hair, cut to a medium perm (like in Pokémon X/Y), "frozen fire" coming out of its wrists, with red eyes. He was wearing headgear people use for Angelic Layer, with wires coming out like Hikaru. His jumpsuit looked like Hikaru's, with the white areas taken off, and it was the color blue. It had "火災" symbols in orange. Where Hikaru's white parts (where the leg starts and shoes) on the jumpsuit was black. "His name is Honō."

"Wow, our angels look almost alike!"

"And you see this fire? When thrown into the battle arena, it turns into live fire!"

"How did you do that?"

"It took a lot of hard work, but this scientist guy named Icchan helped me with it."

Misaki remembered, but said nothing about Icchan.

"Wow, I'm surprised with those flames, you aren't able to burn the opposing players doll!" Tomayo jumped in.

"No no. These flames can't burn dolls, but he can use them for fire-based attacks."

"WOW, THAT IS SO AMAZING ANYWAYS!" Tomayo's eyes started glittering.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about after school, you can come with me to train at my house! I have a field, not made for battling, but for practicing strategies! What do you say?"

Kotaro looked angrily at Kodai.

"No, I'm sorry."

Kotaro looked relieved.

"I am staying after school to do some self training at the pool. I'm training to be an elite swimmer."

Kotaro looked stunned again.

"Oh, well, if it is no trouble, may I join you?"

"Yeah! Of course! We'll spend an hour at the pool, and then we will go to your house. Deal?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The bell rang, as they walked out together. "What I find funny is that you're allergic to fish, but you swim a lot." Misaki pointed put.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kodai replied.

They kept talking as they walked away from the lunch room.

Kotaro looked depressed.

"Hey, are you alright, Kotaro?"

"No. I'm highly jealous of that guy."

"So I was right." Tomayo grinned.

"Tomayo!" He started walking away.

"Wait!" Tomayo started running up to him. "I'm sorry. But it looks like Misakichi has got a crush on that guy."

"Seems to me as Kodai likes her too. They must've met before the school day started."

"Surprisingly, Misakichi didn't tell me one thing. I mean, I kinda like him a little bit, but I can see them as being a cuter couple than me and him."

"Yeah... That guy has red hair springing from his black hair."

They walked together for a while, talking about them. Eventually, they had to split up to go to their JLA (Japanese Language Arts) class.

* * *

School ended. Kodai and Misaki walked out of JLA together. They were talking about Angelic Layer, and the strategies Misaki used to defeat her opponents. They walked to the front of the school.

"Well, I have to go home really quick. I have to inform my aunt that I'll be gone. And I have to go grab my swimsuit."

"Okay. I'll waiting at the pool."

They walked opposite ways.

_15 minutes later_

Kodai was looking in the mirror, cutting his red hair, just enough to make his eye visible. He looked down at himself. "I think I'll look good enough for her."

The doors opened, as Misaki walked into the pool room. Kodai turned around and looked at her from the distance. Kodai started running towards the door, then crossed roads with the pool. He made a huge dive into the filtered lake. He crawled out of the pool, and continued running. Once he reached her, he threw his arms around her, and lifted her up in the air, and spun around in the circle once.

"It's nice to see you again!" Kodai said.

"What was all that spinning for?"

"Oh, just something about me. Once I see a friend of mine that is a girl, I do that all the time. Strange trait about me." He admitted.

Misaki realized he cut his red hair a bit. "Hey, why'd you cut your hair? You looked kinda cute with that kind of style!"

"It grows overnight. I do this before I swim because I need full vision to see underwater. It's highly suggested if you have hair like that."

"Wait a minute. Are we even aloud to be in here after school hours?" Misaki wondered.

"Last night, before I went to sleep, I checked out the website to this place." Kodai started walking towards the diving board with Misaki. "It says 'You are allowed to stay after-school for your own clubs, or you can stay in gym areas to work out.' So, I guess this is where I'll be everyday after school, until four, that is." Kodai started climbing up on the high-dive diving board.

Misaki watched him like he was a TV show, smiling. She was sitting down, with her feet in the water.

Kodai turned around, and closed his eyes. "This is what I call the 'Global Spin.' I came up with this dive, but it took me a while to master."

Kodai started running backwards... somehow. He did a backflip, curling himself up into a ball, then started spinning in crazy ways. Then, he broke the surface of the water.

Misaki slowly clapped her hands, and then picked up her speed. "Wow, that was amazing!" _I guess the hard part was running backwards, knowing when you are_ _at the end of the board. Also, I wonder if that backflip was hard for him. _

There was no response from Kodai for 30 seconds.

"Oh no!" She shrieked, and put the rest of her body in the water. As soon as he was about to sink her head, Kodai came up.

"Oh my lord. I have never held my breath that long in my life." Kodai yelled, gasping for breath.

Misaki started swimming to his location. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You see, that was another big part I have to train for. It makes it seem the world has been frozen, because I wasn't coming up for air."

"You gave me quiet a scare at that moment."

"I was as well. I was trying to complete the actual dive, and thought I was gonna die!"

Kodai performed a couple more dives he composed. After that, they just started to swim the perimeter of the pool. As they get stronger, their minds would get stronger, which would be put into good use in Angelic fights.

* * *

They were done with there time at the school pool. They were walking down to Misaki's house. They were just talking about new strategies they came up with, and they couldn't wait to share them.

They finally arrived at Aunt Shoko's house.

"Smaller than I imagined. It's still a nice place, though."

"Thank you!" Misaki grabbed Kodai's wrist. "Let's go inside!" She started pulling him towards the door.

Kodai started to slightly blush.

They walked through the kitchen and dining room, as Aunt Shoko was there.

"So, this is the boy you were talking about?" She was down on the couch in the dining room, watching a comedy on the TV. She had a can of Japanese soda in her hand. "Why, he is exactly as you described." She put a smile on her face. "He is pretty cute."

They both started to blush.

"Miss Shoko!" Misaki's cheeks grew with red.

They walked away into the living room.

"Wait right here!" Misaki ran into her room, and came out with her small Angelic Arena.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"Someone gave it to me a few years ago at a party." She set it down on the floor. She then ran back to get the headgear.

_Wow, this is a nice place. She is a nice girl. But, just wait how she'll runtil when she learns my secret. She'll hate me._

She walked back with two headgears. She plugged in the headgears in.

Kodai picked up the headgear. "Haven't seen Honō battle in a while." He pulled his Angel out of his bag. "The Angel's hot fury! Use your full Firepower, Honō!" He sent in his Angel, as he plastic blaze turns into live sun particles.

"Wow! I can't believe those fires are real! And that entrance speech was amazing!"

"It was custom! I really think my Angel is more relied on flames."

"Okay, so you are allergic to sushi, but you want to be a great swimmer. You want to be a great swimmer, but your angel is part fire."

"Yeah... I'm strange."

"But interesting!"

"Uhh... Misaki? Your Angel?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She picked up her angel. "Angel wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!" She threw into her Champion Angel, as she came to life.

"Angel wings? I knew it! You defeated Athena, one of the most powerful angels later! I can't believe Hikaru grew wings like that! I never believe you could defeat your mother! And the fact she grew wings from your entrance speech! I actually went down to the final games to see you!"

Misaki started blushing. "Why... Thank... You..."

"Let's get started on our training. How about I show you my speciality move."

"Specialty? Maybe I should come up with a specialty move."

"I'll help you, after I show you some of my moves. Let's start up the Heat Vortex!" Honō's flames grew a bit bigger. He started spinning, as the flames flew off of his wrists, and formed a circle, which then grew the size of him. Little fireballs started shooting everywhere, until it hit the barrier of the arena.

"Woah, woah! Your hurting Hikaru!"

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry..." Honō stopped his signature show-stopper. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no! It's okay!"

"Here, this will help." Honō ran over to Hikaru, and put his hand on her back. She started growing green, as well as Honō's hands. After he was complete, Hikaru was freed from her burn.

"Wow! How did you do that!"

"My Angel is a special one!"

"I guess like Hikaru's wings, your Angel has healing and fire."

"Hey, this tournament this year is going to be a Tag-Team Tournament!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just think how good Honō and Hikaru would be!"

"Does this mean..."

"Of course, Misaki! I want you to be my partner!"

Misaki started to smile big. She gave Kodai a hug, and decided. "Of course! You can heal Hikaru when she is low health!"

"Just to remind you, he only has a certain amount of healing energy per battle, and he can't heal himself. But when Hikaru is low health, I'll put all the healing energy on her. But still, we can be a great team!"

"Of course! Anyways... Let's continue our training."

The two high school kids practiced with their Angels. Hikaru was able to create a signature move. Kodai was able to get stronger than ever. No doubts they could win the tournament. Time flew by really quickly. But then...

"5:00! Oh no, I have to be home in ten minutes!" Kodai exclaimed.

"Here, I'll walk you out."

They walked outside of Misaki's house. When they were outside, Kodai turned to Misaki.

"It was real nice meeting you in person, Misaki. Thanks for everything today, and I look forward to tomorrow, and that tournament in a month. You're a really cute girl, and spending most of the day with you. Good-bye."

Kodai kissed Misaki on the cheek, and then ran off. Misaki blushed, and a smile grew on her face.

"See you... Tomorrow."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey guys! It's me, the guy with 4 words in a pen name! Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. It would have been up earlier, but my mom took the iPad away from me. Sorry. Anyways, I will be focusing on this series, until I reach Chapter 6. Then, I will switch from one series to another series. This series will have longer chapters, and it may take longer to write, so please be patient! Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you later!


	2. Chapter 2 -- Bureizuu Ingusu

Hey people of the online universe of fan fictions! It's me, Mega Evolution Master Sean! You know what today is? It is almost the weekend! So, you want to see a fan fiction? Okay! But first, let me share a few things with you. This chapter takes place about a month later than the last chapter. And here, I'll share with you the main characters, if you haven't seen Angelic Layer in a while, and it'll help me memorize, since I haven't watched it in a few months.

* * *

Misaki Suzuhara - A fourteen year old girl (when this is taken place in) who has been playing Angelic Layer since 7th grade, since she was twelve. This young girl is a really good cook. She has only seen her mother for a short time in her life. She was able to defeat her mother, Shuko Suzuhara, in the National Tournament the year she started playing Angelic Layer. Her angel is "Hikaru."

Shuko Suzuhara - Misaki's mother. She left her when Misaki was only five years old, to work in Japan, to find a cure for her leg disease. She created Angelic layer, with the help of a guy named Icchan. Her angel is "Athena."

Shoko Asami - Misaki's Aunt. She provided Misaki a home when she just moved into Tokyo. She loves her cooking like Tamayo. Shoko does not have an angel.

Icchan Mihara - The man who created Angelic Layer with Shuko. He has asked her to marry him, but Shuko declined the offer. Icchan does not have an angel.

Hatoko Kobayashi - A seven year old girl (when this is being taken place in) who is a really excellent player. She was won many tournaments, even at her young age. Her angel is able to knock out her opponents in seconds. She helped Misaki when she was a rookie at this game. Her angel is "Suzuka."

Kotaro Kobayashi - A fifteen year old boy (when this is being taken place) who is the older brother of Hatoko. He had a major crush on Misaki ever since he first saw her on his way to school. His family owns a dojo, which he is a black belt at. He is in the same grade as Misaki, although he is a year older than her. Kotaro does not have an angel.

Tomayo Kizaki - A fifteen year old girl (when this is being taken place) who is best friends with Kotaro (who she has a crush on) and Misaki. She gave the nickname "Misakichi" to Misaki. This girl really loves Misaki's cooking. Tomayo does not have an angel.

Ohjiro Mihara - Misaki met this person when she was doing her first training session. Ohjiro is seventeen years old (when this is being taken place). He developed a crush on her as they spent more time together. His angel is "Wizard."

Kodai Sakai (My Character) - Kodai Sakai is a fifteen year old boy. He is the reason "The New Kid" was started. He has the EXACT same schedule as Misaki, so they tend to spend a lot of time together, which makes Kotaro jealous. He was born in New York, but then moved to Sendai 3 months later. Now, he is in Tokyo. He starts to develop a crush on... Well... I shouldn't say... He has never gone passed the Sendai Regionals, but he has practiced ever since his latest defeat. He is also a skilled Lacrosse player, a great swimmer, and is a master chef. His angel is a lightweight speed model (like Misaki's), and his angel is "Honō."

Let's get down to the actual chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bureizuu Ingusu**

Kodai and Misaki were training hard with Honō and Hikaru. They have been training hard for the last few weeks. The Tag Team Tournament was new to everyoactuation actually workifor with each other, to take down opposing teams. They wanted to do good in the "Tag Team Tokyo Tournament" so everyday after school, they went to each others houses to do their homework, and went to a place to where Angelic Arena's were located. They worked until the place closed. The TV flashed on with the news.

"Let's listen. The Sendai tournament results are in. I want to see if my friends made it."

"Heeeeeeello people of Tokyo and beyond! This is Kinbarī, here with the 5:00 news! First off, we all know the Angelic Layer Tag Team Tournaments have been going off all over Japan. Tomorrow, starts the Tokyo Tournaments. Before we get to the rules, let us here the results from the Sendai Tournaments! The first team we got is called Shimetta Sōgen, with Rebekka and Riku. The second and last team is Aiansuchīru, with Akio and Sutenfanī."

"Wow! My Kindergarten buddies made it in! I wonder what it'd be like if I battled one of them."

"Well, it is good you'll see them again! If, they move on that is..."

"Oh, be quiet, Misaki! The rules are being announced."

"All right! Here are the rules for the Tag Team Tokyo Tournament! First rule, you must pair up with somebody that is the opposite gender of you, or you must be related if you wanna play same genders. Second, your angels have to be related in a way, meaning theyhwoth have to be lightweight, or heavyweight, or different weights if they both rely on speed or rely on attack. They can be same weights and both rely on battle strategies, but they have to have one thing in common. Third, they have to have a team name to represent the Angels and the people. You say your entrance's speech for each Angel, and then say "Together, we are (insert team name here)" and then, you send in your Angels. And just to put it out there, at the final round at the Japan National Tournament, the winning team must face each other. Now, time for events that happened in Tokyo this week."

"Face each other? I'd never want to fight against you, Kodai!" Misaki admitted.

"Me neither. But, let's go over the rules."

"All right. Let's see, the first rule was opposite genders if you are not related."

"Check!"

"Rule two, you have to have related Angelic models."

"We both have lightweight speed models. Check!"

"Rule three, a team name, and an extended entrance speech."

"Che...! We don't have a team name."

"What could we name ourselves?"

"Hmm..." The kids kept thinking of names for themselves.

"How about a two-part name! I call in the word Ingusu!" Misaki shouted.

"That is nice... Japanese, and creative. I think I'll put down my part. Bureizuu."

"Bureizuu Ingusu."

"Now that is a name! From now on, we are known as 'Bureizuu Ingusu!'"

* * *

It was the day of the tournament. Kodai and Misaki were nervous, holding their battle dolls, waiting outside the arena.

"Hello Tokyo! I am the host of the Tag Team Tokyo Tournament! Today, we will host the first round of the Angelic Layer fights! The first fight will be from two teams! On the red side, we have Bureizuu Ingusu, with Kodai Sakai, and Misaki Suzuhara, and their Angels Honō and Hikaru! And on the blue side, we have team Meian, with Yami Sakai, and Izanami Chi, and their Angels Yasha and Izanagi!"

"Yami Sakai? Is he your brother?"

"Yes, Misaki. I should've told you I had a brother. He always wish the world was equivalent to a black hole."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah. But what I am really surprised is his girlfriend likes the sunlight. They somehow love each other to their differences."

"That's awkward."

"All right. You have 10 minutes to battle. If one side's Angels are both down, they are out of the tournament! Ready? Angelic... FIGHT!"

"The Angel's hot fury! Use your full Firepower, Honō!"

"Angel wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!"

"And together, we are Bureizuu Ingusu!"

They threw Honō and Hikaru into the Angelic Arena, as they watched them come to life.

"Moonlight's takeover! Use darkness on your side, Yasha!"

"Sunlight's takeover! Use the light on your side, Izanagi!"

"And together, we are Meian!"

The dark and light couple threw in their Angels.

Yasha had pitch black hair, with a leather jacket and jeans, with spiked bracelets. Izanagi had white hair that reached down to her waist. She was wearing a blinding white jumpsuit. It was like looking at a Ying Yang symbol.

Yasha and Izanagi slowly walked over to Hikaru and Honō. The red side's Angels transformed into a defense pose.

"Misaki, stay aware. I can sense they are planning something."

The black and white couple were a few inches away from the Blaze Wings. Honō's wrists glowed with flames, as they grew slightly bigger by the second. Yasha went for a roundhouse kick on Honō's face, and then sweeped Hikaru from the bottom. Hikaru jumped up, and front flipped over Yasha. She tried to throw in a punch, but as the fist was halfway there, the spikes on the bracelet were digging into Hikaru's body.

"Hikaru!"

Honō got up, but then stood there for a bit, as he watched Izanagi hold her neck. The fire Angel raced over, blazing up his wrists. He left a trail of pointy hot gas behind him. He created a fire dagger, and quickly landed behind Izanagi. The hair turned up and wrapped around the neck. He fumbled the dagger, trying to escape.

"Oh no, we can't lose!"

Honō's eyes flared up, and reached for the small sword. He possessed it, and cut of the hair of the Angel. He pulled whit light bright white Angel behind him, and locked her feet with fire. Kodai looked up at the board, and saw Hikaru's health getting lower. Yasha ripped the spikes out of Hikaru, as she fell on her knees, holding the area stabbed. The black warrior gripped Hikaru, as he pulled his arm back. It started glowing black, as little purple spirals shot out. The punch came in quickly, but at the right time, Honō jumped into totake the Dark Pulse Punch. He touched Hikaru on the shoulder with his Health Touch. The little spirals surrounded Honō, as he tried to back it off with his hot-colored flares. But, it was too strong. Honō was out of health.

Misaki looked over at Kodai, as he took off his headgear.

"Kodai..."

"And Honō is down!" The host announced.

"You are the better one of us. You can fight them both. That touch I gave her held a secret weapon inside. You can only use it once per battle. Put it in good use."

"Thank, you."

She focused toward the Angels. Hikaru gently rested Honō down, and started at Yasha. Hikaru jabbed the dark warrior faster than the speed of light. She threw him over to Izanagi, as they tumbled down.

"Time to finish this up!"

Hikaru charged up her Special Move. She did it back when battling Athena, and now mastered it to be used once per battle. She pulled out Honō's gift from her waist, and split the fire dagger in half. She threw it on her wings, as she charged up a combo move... Bureizuu Ingusu.

"Misaki... I never thought of doing that."

"Honō and Hikaru together. I present... Bureizuu Ingusu!"

Hikaru started flying, and swooped down to injure the low-healthed Angels, and knocked them out of the arena.

"Hikaru knocked out both Yasha and Izagani. The victory goes to... Bureizuu Ingusu!"

"Misaki... You did it!"

"No, we did it. Hikaru is now able to useslight fire powers. Thank you!" She hugged him, as Kodai blushed a bit.

* * *

"MISAKICHI! You were awesome! The way those wings ignited and blasted them out of the arena! That was so COOL!" Tamayo shouted as they walked outside of the building.

Kotaro did nothing but stare at Kodai.

"Well, the ignition wouldn't happen if I never met Kodai."

"Hey! You kow, you too should just be together?"

"What do you mean?" The team asked.

"You know... Go on a date!"

"Wh-wh-WHAT!?" That was the first time Misaki ever yelled like Tamayo.

Kotaro now stared at Tamayo, shocked. He started whispering to her. "Tamayo! Don't embarrass them."

"It is obvious they are a cute couple."

They looked up, only to see the Blaze Wings were another few feet away from them, kissing.

"Wha- No..." Kotaro's eyes filled with tears. He ran away, upset.

"Kotaro! Come back here!" Her personality changed from a matchmaker to a comforter, as she ran after him.

They stopped kissing, and looked at each other.

"Kodai... I..."

"Misaki... I'm sorry..."

"No... That actually felt nice."

"Kodai!" A voice only Kodai knew appeared. He looked up, to see his brother, Yami.

"Yami."

"I just wanted to say... I was wrong about you."

"No, I get you older brothers. You think you are better because you have more experience."

"Well, I now know I am wrong now." He put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I expect great things from you. And Misaki!" She looked up at him. "You're battle strategies were good. It was an honor battling you. I am sorry for destroying your Angel, a bit. I'll get her fixed before the next round,if you would give it to me."

"Okay!" She took Hikaru out of her bag, and gave it to him.

"I will make sure t give her back. And since you come over to my house for homework, sometimes, I bet the next time you come over, Hikaru will be okay."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yami?" His girlfriend got int the conversation. "Let's go back to your place." They walked away from the winning first round team.

"Kodai?" He looked straight at her, and walked over. "You want to come to my place this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sure!"

They walked away from we're they we're standing, still not knowing where Kotaro and Tamayo is.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for a shorter chapter,but thanks for reading! Come back tomorrow for another chapter! See you then!"


	3. Chapter 3 -- Kotaro's Journel

Hey guys! It is a Friday, and another day means the birth of a new chapter of this series - Chapter 3! This will focus on Kotaro's, and how he is feeling, especially on what happened last chapter. It seems like where this is taking place, according to an Angelic Layer Wiki, this is taking place in April 2000, athese it is close to Tamayo's birthday! Which I think will be the next chapter of this series. Anyways, this will be on Kotaro's POV, and it will be taken place an hour after the last chapter. I won't have the character list, because now I remember everything from Angelic Layer. Anyways, let us begin Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kotaro's Journal**

I was disappointed. I couldn't forget what just happened 3,600 seconds ago. Looking at the Bureizuu Ingusu's lips come into contact... I couldn't take it. I was at the Kobayashi Dojo, training hard. I was only training hard for one reason...

"I can't believe that guy likes Misaki." He used an uppercut on a dummy. "The nerve of those pretty boys." He then started mimicking a voice of Kodai. "_Oh, look at me. I'm an expert swimmer, and I use fire power to create my Angel. I like to kiss girls that other boys like. _I swear, if there is another thing bout Kodai that attracts Misaki, I'm just gonna go over there and-"

"Kotaro?"

He stopped to turn around. It was Hatoko.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kotaro continued destroying dummies.

"No, it's fine. But I know how upset you are..."

He stopped mid-punch, and looked at Hatoko.

"What do you-"

"I was at the stadium. I was about to go in with my partner, but..."

"You saw Misaki and Kodai-"

"Kiss, that's right."

"Just, leave me alone." He jabbed amother dummy, 5 times per second.

"Bu-" Hatoko understood, even though she wanted to talk.

* * *

After Kotaro was done with his training, he walked across the street - his house. He was in his room. He flipped through the pages of his jthinking and read two onoisome good memories with Misaki.

_May 17th, 1998_

_We met at the park for our first and possibly our last date. I remember the last night, when I asked her out. It was awkward, but she accepted the request. She thanked me, and grabbed my hands. We both blushed, and pulled back. Anyways, we ate lunch. Her food was delicious. I never thought she could make food like this. This made me like her even more. Then, we walked to the Kobayashi Dojo. I showed her some of the easy moves, which I should've showed her some of the harder moves. She thanked me a lot, but then interrupted by Tamayo. I wish she wasn't there at the time, which ruined my chance to say to Misaki... She threw Misaki out the building, which made me depressed. She then told me how good Misaki really is, which made me love her even more. I wish I could've told her my feelings for her..._

I flipped the next couple pages.

_July 15th, 1998_

_It was Summer Break, and the girls decide they wanted to go to the beach. They asked me to come along, and I greatly excepted. I, of course, had to carry everything. I was offered help by Misaki when I was halfway to our spot. I saw her in her swimsuit, and she looked beautiful. I froze for a second, but got back together. We walked toward our camp spot, and set everything down. Tamayo called out to come in the water. I saw her running, which made me frozen until she was out-of-sight. Later on, we were asked by Ohjiro to come to sit with their group. Later on, Ohjiro asked Misaki to walk down to a mountain, at sunset. I wanted to object, but they already gone away. She seemed to like her a lot more than me..._

"Oh, I just remembered... Ohjiro, and now Kodai. I can't fight over them..."

"Kotaro! I finally caught up with you!" Tamayo entered my room exhausted.

"Tamayo!" I defended myself, knowing she was going to attack me.

"Put down your defenses. I just wanted to talk."

"No, leave me alone!"

"Only Hatoko would listen to that. This is really important."

"Fine, are you just owing to rub the fact Kodai and Misaki are falling in love."

"No! I feel bad for you..."

"Huh? Why are you..."

"I know how much you like Misaki. She is a good kid, and even though I... I really want you to be together."

"What I don't get. You love me, so why are you trying to hook me up with someone else..."

"Well, friends are there for each other."

"But sti- Thank you."

"I guess, I'll leave."

"Hey, wait! Do you want to come over tomorrow? We can watch Misaki's match here."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Kotaro-chan!"

"Stop adding chan at me!"

* * *

"And the battle rages on! The Bureizuu Ingusu is fighting a good battle against the Cheese Donuts! Hikaru is going in for an uppercut punch, but... Oh! Gooda deflected it. Honō is coming in with a fire dagger, but the Sprinkle Lord comes in to protect."

Me and Tamayo were in my room, with bowls of food on a table, watching Kodai and Misaki battle this weird team called the Cheese Donuts.

"Those Cheese Donuts got stupid names, but they are "gooda!"" Another of Tamyo's bad puns.

"Really Tamayo?"

"Hikaru is grabbing Gooda's arm, and... Oh! Slammed against Lord Sprinkles!"

"Get 'em Misakichi!"

"Here comes the Specialty Move...s? They are combining both of them! The Heat Vortex and Angel Wings combined, to make Bureizuu Ingusu!"

"With the fire move, being more powerful than that dagger, it will make Bureizuu Ingusu even more powerful!" I speculated.

"Who cares? I just wanna see those Food Angels fall out of the arena!"

The wings hit the burned Angels, whiched knocked them out of the arena.

"And the Bureizuu Ingusu wins the second round!"

The two winning kids hugged each other in excitement. They hid something, but Tamayo and I were able to seek out that they were kissing.

"Oh boy..."

"KOTARO!" Hatoko's voice called out, as she entered the house, and then into my room.

"Hatoko! Good job with your battle today! Working with Ohjiro is really working out for you."

"Thank you! So, you are watching the Angelic fights?"

"Only yours and Misaki's!" Tamayo butted in.

I turned off the TV.

"So, Kotaro? You taking the whole Kodai and Misaki thing well?"

"Yeah... You know, if they want to do this, I shouldn't stop them. But I am still jealous..."

Tamayo put her arm around me. "AH! Don't worry! You'll get her someday."

"Really?"

"Yeah! How do you think I am everyday?"

Kotaro blushed a bit, but then smiled. He looked up at the stars now see able. "Someday, she will be mine."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for a short chapter. I know it wasn't much, but I couldn't think of much. Next chapter will be called "Double Booked! Angels or Tamayo?" so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 -- Double Booked!

People of the Internet! I am Sean, and I will continue this series! Sorry for the short chapter last time. This is hopefully a longer one. This chapter is being switched on POV's from Kotaro, Tamayo, and Misaki. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Double Booked!**

Tamayo's POV

I woke up, on a new day. I knew today was special, but I couldn't remember. I slowly wobbled over to my calendar, but then fell.

"Man, why is walking so hard?"

I climbed up when I reached the wall. I looked at yesterday's date, and crossed it out. Then, I looked at today's date.

"April 17th, 2000. It's my Sweet 16. That's great." I was unaware this was really special, due to my drowsiness. I flopped on my bed, and went back to sleep...

But that didn't last long. I awoke again, overjoyed. FINALLY! I. AM. SIXTEEN!" I hopped out of bed and opened the curtains.

"I wonder what Misaki has planned for me?"

I walked over to the door, but then tripped over something, and hit my head on something that hardened over time. I was knocked out.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Ah man, what happened?" I looked down, and saw my rock collection. "But, shouldn't that be..." I looked at my shelf for my rocks, but then I realized it was broken. I looked around everywhere and realized my room was a mess.

"I don't have anything to do until the Angelic Layer fight, which after I am guessing Misaki is throwing me a surprise party, so I guess I'll clean up! Wow this is unlike me."

I ran down stairs, and ran back up with cleaning utensils. I ran around, from corner to corner, to polish up every atom contained in this very room. I cleaned out some of my orders clothes, and the dangers of under my bed, and decorate my room a bit.

"Ah, now that is done, I..." I looked at my alarm clock. It was 11:30! "Oh no! Misaki's match is in a half hour! I gotta get ready!" I ran around my room, putting on clothes. It was a good thing it was a Saturday, or else I'd be at school... On my birthday. Boy, how fin would that be! I ran down stairs, and slapped some bread in the toaster. I ran to get butter, a plate, a knife, and other things. I was running all over my kitchen, and then the toast was ready. I grabbed the cooked bread, and slid under the table to sit down at my chair. My knife split the butter, and it swirled over the bread. I took half a slice of bread in one bite. By repeating this, I finished my breakfast in four bites. I slam punched the door open and ran to the Tokyo Tournament.

* * *

Kotaro's POV

"Where is that Tamayo? -sigh- I'm not surprised she is late." I was looking around, trying to capture Tamayo in my eyesight.

I then sweeped at my foot, and hit my head down. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew who it was.

"Tamayo, you don't need to do that karate everytime you see me."

"Hah! Just trying out my Surprise Sweep." She then knelt down to me. "Speaking of surprises..." She grabbed my shirt and lifted me up. "...Alright, Kotarp-chan, spill the beans."

"What are you talking about?" I was trying to get air in, due to the fact she was almost choking me.

"You know, the surprise birthday party Misaki planned for me. You know, my Sweet 16?"

I gasped, forgetting about her birthday. _Oh no, she is gonna flip everywhere when she finds out about Misaki didn't do anything. Especially on her Sweet 16. This is bad..._

"Hah! You gasped! This means you don't want me to find out about the birthday party, but I know one is coming. You bettebe spill the beans on what will happen!"

"Uhh... You will not believe what will happen today!" _Why did I say that! That can suspect both a good and a bad outcome! I should've explained just a simple detail._

"I need more specific details. TELL ME!"

_Come on... I got it! There is something Misaki can throw together! _"She is preparing you a giant birthday meal of all the meals you haven't eaten yet, okay!"

She dropped me, as I was moaning in my pain. "Wow! Lunch, Dinner, Dessert, an 11:59 Snack, and a Midnight Snack! Yes!" She ran away, after helping me up and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm gonna need to find Misaki."

I ran everywhere in the building,looking for Misaki. I finally found her... kissing Kodai. "You darn... Keep it together..." I walked behind Misaki, tapped her on the back and said, "I hope you can breathe in there..."

Misaki pulled back from Kodai, blushing. "Kotaro! Why did you-"

"We got bad news. You forgot to remember something today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. It is the year 2000, and Tamayo was born in 1984. That was 16 years ago. She was born on April 17th... I think you can figure it out."

"And today is the 17th!" Kodai finished. "Oh, so it is her birthday!"

"Oh no! I didn't plan a thing! I planned things for the last two birthdays for her since I came here... Oh no no no." Misaki looked like a person about to commit suicide.

"She isn't expecting anything until 2:00 at your house. She thinks you will bplace paring lunch, dinner, dessert, an 11:59 snack and then a midnight snack. After the match, you got to prepare these things... Unless you don't want to be her friend."

"Oh no! I can't do that! But how am I supposed to get everything ready by 2:00!"

"I can help out!" Kodai shouted.

"What do you mean?" We both asked, bewildered.

"I'm a professional cook. I know many recipes, food from every corner of the world!"

I remember few days ago, iif he could do another thing that could attract her...

"Kodai! This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I barely know her, but I know you two are friends. She would hate you for not throwing her a party. I'll help out. But now, we have to go defeat the "Iruku No Toraburu," which are a pretty powerful team."

"Alright, after the match, we will be at my house. Kotaro, call up some of the friends at our school. Get Hatoko as well.

"Alright. I guess I can't watch your match. But you'll probably win anyways. Good luck!" I ran away, hoping we can pull this off.

* * *

Misaki's POV

"Where is Kodai? I'm pretty sure Tamayo would want more than Japanese food. He is the only one who I know who could create foreign food on such short notice." I was cooking all the recipes I knew. I was done cooking lunch recipes, and now on dinner.

The door opened, and Kodai was also there, with bags of food. "Sorry, it was hard to find the ingredients, and the best of them."

"I'm just glad you are here. We only got an hour left to throw this party."

"Don't worry. I got ahold of Yami, and he agreed to make the snacks. Not only the night snacks, but other snacks, like in mid-party. And my friend Kinbarī will help with decorations. I am gonna work on the giant cake, and help out with more lunches and dinners."

"Awesome! So, where are they?"

"They'll be here at 1:55!"

"But what about setting UP the decorations?"

"Kinbarī is a really speedy girl. She'll get them up."

"Okay, just help me with the food!"

Kodai took some food and put it on a cutting board. He pulled out a knife, spinned it around a few times, and started chopping it up. He put it in a bowl, and took out something else. He was chopping and adding more food to the bowl. He then put dressing in it,missed it up, and literally threw it in the oven. He then brought out some flour, sugar, eggs, milk, and other cake ingredients. He threw a bunch of it in a giant bowl. This WAS really meant to be a giant cake. After mixing deeply, he swapped the two foods in the cake can be in the oven. He then started creating more lunches.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Hey, she needs her vitamins, and she'll probably want to eat a lot."

"Yeah, Tamayo just gobbles her food down."

"I can see from the last few days at lunch."

"I'm just so excited for Tamayo to see all of this!"

"I hope she buys this. I'd feel bad if she finds out this is a mercy party."

* * *

Tamayo's POV

"Tamayo, come on. Right this way." Kotaro was leading me to somewhere... We're getting closer... closer... and closer... And here we are! Misaki's house! We opened the door, and it was completely dark.

"Gee, I wonder why it is so dark and quiet." I said sarcastically. The lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!" Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for!"

"Wow! I can't... Thank you so much!" I saw what Kotaro promised me earlier. Food. Lunch, dinner, dessert, 11:59 and midnight snacks. Plus other snacks!

Misaki walked towards me. "Hey, I couldn't forget a friend."

I was talking to many of my classmates, and people I just saw at Lunch. I ate half of the food, leaving the other half for the whole party. Today, my stomach was a bottomless pit. Normally, I'd crash after eating half of the pretzels, but I just shoved all that food down my piehole. When it was time for the cake, I was amazed.

"Wow! A birthday cake the size of me!"

Kodai started throwing on a lot of candles. He put 16 candles on each of the 10 layers. He lit them up within 15 seconds. Then, I heard something I couldn't believe.

"Hey! This is thme worst birthday party ever! I barely had anything to eat, so I might as well just spill out the secret." The random seventh grader walked over to me, and yelled, "This is a mercy party. Misaki forgot about your birthday! She was to hooked up on Kodai and Angelic Layer to even remember your birthday!"

I froze for a second, not believing what this young boy was saying. Wait a minute... It was a younger Kotaro. But how? I looked at Misaki, having a tear fall out ofAmy eye. I walked backwards, as she walked towards me. I then felt something hot on the back of me...

"Oh no! Tamayo walked into the candles! Call 911!" A lot of people scrambled around. I was on fire! I looked at Kodai. _Was it necessary to put 160 candles? _The fire was spreading from the back side to the front side of me. I was falling, to the ground andStp sleep.

"Here goes my eternal sleep..." I then was knocked unconscious...

* * *

"Tamayo! Tamayo! Come on, wake up! Tamayo! It's your birthday! Come on!" I looked up to see... It was Misaki! I then looked in the mirror, and saw myself. I was not on fire, nor was I burned!

"Wha... How...?

"You tripped over your bag, and your head landed on the bedpost! Don't you remember? You slept over my house last night!"

"Oh, right. Well, that must explain why I am not burning."

"What do you-"

"I had this dream where you forgot about my birthday, because yYou were so hung p on Angelic Layer, and you threw a mercy party, and I was burned by accidentally walking into the candles."

"Oh, my! That must've been a hard hit you took! I'd never forget about your birthday!"

"Thanks! Well, shouldn't you be getting ready for the Angelic Layer match?"

"Oh, I only have matches on school days at 5:00!"

"Oh. Well, I'm glad we got the weekend together!"

Misaki pulled out a gift. "Happy Sweet 16th!"

I pulled it out, and it was a set of keys. "Why are there keys?"

"Well, if you'll look out of the window..."

I did exactly as told, and I saw a big red car. "You... Got... Me... A..."

"She's all yours!"

I ran over to hug her. "How can I ever repay you for this?"

"Nothing! It is YOUR birthday. But, my birthday IS not tomorrow, but next Sunday!"

"I'll remember to get you something for your birthday, Misakichi!"

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

We did, and I saw all of my home room buddies! Also Hatoko! I then saw a plate of pancakes, with American ingredients!

"Wow! I can't believe what you did for me!"

"I'd never forget a friend!"

After I was done with breakfast, we took a spin in my new car, with me, Hatoko, Kotaro's, Misaki, and Kodai. This was truly a great Sweet 16.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, because I worked on this for NINE HOURS. I know. I drained most of the battery of my iPad. Well, the next episode will be dedicated to Misaki's 15th birthday, with a quick summary of the Angelic Layer Tag Team Tokyo Tournament. Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5 -- The Second Angel

Hey people! It is Sunday! My least favorite day of the weekend. Anyways, here is a quick update on this week. I may not be on a lot this week, because it is an ELA State Test. I may be scarred from it, because I suck at ELA. I think I can be on, but I'm not sure. Anyways, after I reach Chapter 6, I am going to start a new series, amother Pokémon series. Anyways, I'll start off the chapter with a summary of what happened in the last eight days. This whole chapter will be in Misaki's POV. Let's begin the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Second Angel**

_Misaki and Kodai had five more days of battling, against the Tappudansā, the Nyūin Shi Shiri Wāmu, the Suraimu Soakers, the Bōmei Banīzu, and the Denki Unagi. They were in tough situations, but able to overcome that conflict. All battles resulted in either Honō or Hikaru being knocked out. In their last battle, both Angels were almost knocked out. Honō already used his Healing Energy. They were able to overcome that by using a move never attempted before - Energy Draining. They make it to the Quarter Japan regions, but have to face another team tomorrow. If they lose, they won't be disqualified, but it is just to determine which team is more powerful. Now, Misaki wakes up on her 15th birthday, with an exciting gift, but unsure what to do with it._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Second Angel**

I was sound asleep. I opened my eyes, slightly. I was looking at the sun shine brightly. I then looked at my alarm clock, as a blinking 7:00 showed. I wanted to get up, but my body prevented me from so. I closed my eyes for another fifteen minutes, and I woke up... again. I was more awake then a little while ago. I then remembered today is something special... Is it Christmas? No... Valentine's... No... Oh! That's right! Today is my birthday! Now, what age... 14? 16? 17? 51? Wait... 15! So it is my 15th birthday.

"A whole another year. Wow. I wonder what is going to happen today." I got up, and started getting ready. I threw on my school outfit, even though it was a Sunday. I really loved the outfit, so I decided to wear it. I got a call on my recently obtained cell phone. I grabbed istarted answered it.

"Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISAKICHI!" Tamayo yelled.

"Tamyo! You almost burned out my eardrum!" I had to switctithe phone to my other ear, since of my almost deaf ear.

"Sorry! I always do that to people on their birthday!"

"By burning their ear holes?"

"Uhh... Well... Yeah... Anyways, after you are done with breakfast, please come outside!"

"Wh-why?"

"I can't reveal anything further than that!"

"But wh— Nevermind. I'll do it."

"See you later! Happy fifteenth!"

Tamayo hung up.

"That Tamayo, always screaming."

I ran down the stairs. I heard a couple of adults talking, about me! Oh boy, is it a bad thing? Or is it something about my birthday? They were talking pretty quiet, so I couldn't pick up much. I was going to find out in a second, so stop wondering!

"Oh, here she comes!" It was Miss Shoko! I haven't seen her in a LONG time! She must've took off for my birthday! I couldn't figure out the other person... Until...

"Happy birthday Misaki!" Miss Shoko and... Mom! She took off to!

"Mom!" I ran over to hug her. "It's so great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you, too! And I'm so proud of what you did!"

I was confused. "What are you-"

"You saved a lot of money for a present for Tamayo!"

"Oh! The car is what you mean!"

"I told her on how you saved for over a year just to get her a present." Miss Shoko jumped in.

"Well... I couldn't forget a friend."

"And, Miss Shoko told me about this Kodai kid. Is this true."

"Miss Shoko!" I started to blush deeply.

"Oh, we'll forget about that. Just comeover and eat your breakfast!"

What I saw was amazing. It was a plate full of steamed rice, a bowl of miso soup, broiled fish, and nori. It looked heavenly good!

"Wow mom! You cooked all of this?"

"Of course! It was a lot of fun preparing this, anyways!"

"And remember to go outside after breakfast!" Miss Shoko announced.

"Something is being rehearsed here. It must be related to my birthday."

"You're going to find out soon!" Mom declared.

I sat down and ate my breakfast. It was the most delicious meal I have eaten in years! I wanted to shove it all down my throat, but I slowly ate the morning meal. Once I was done, I bolted out the door. I saw the car I recently bought Tamayo. But... It was empty.

"What's going on...?"

Kotaro, Kodai, and Tamayo popped up. "Happy birthday Misaki!""chi!"

I was so excited to see Kodai I forgot about Kotaro and Tamayo. I ran over, literally jumped into the back seat, we're Kodai was, and kissed him.

"Hey, I know I haven't seen you since Friday, but..."

"Sorry, I just can't resist!"

"Well, if you can't resist..."

He gave me another kiss.

"Well, if you keep making out, we'll never get to your house!" Tamayo announced.

Kotaro elbowed her. "Tamayo, keep their relationship to themselves."

Kodai backed away. "Sorry. Bring us to 715 Akio Avenue."

"Sure thing, Kodai!" She started up the car and sped to the address. She parked right outside of the yard.

"Gee, REAL SMOOTH DRIVING, TAMAYO!" Kodai yelled.

"Hey! We're here!" Tamayo announced.

"Let's... Get out of the car before she drives INTO the house."

"Good idea." I replied.

We got out of the car, and walked into the mansion. When we walked in, it was a bunch of balloons, a bunch of my classmates, and random people in my lunch period! A lot of his home-made meals, made by Kodai, and a bunch off gifts, stacked up on a huge table. There were ovens, many of them, with timers on. Must be some good stuff cooking in there.

"Happy birthday, Misaki!" Everyone shouted.

"Wow! I can't believe you threw this party for me!"

"Hey. I couldn't forget you. You were the best thing to come to me in my life."

Did he just said those words? Does he really feel that way about me?

"Yeah! I helped out, since the great party you threw me was... Well, great!" Tamayo jumped in from behind.

"Hehe... Well..."

"Misaki, we only threw this party because you deserved it! You have done so much for the all of us, we had to do something in return!" Kodai adjusted a smile on his face.

I just stood there, amazed at what Kodai put together for me.

"Well? You comin' in?"

"Oh! Yes!" I walked in, amazed on how much this place has changed. Kodai changed the channel to a live radio channel.

Time passed, as I made friends from the lunch period people. Kodai dropped in on me once in a while to give me another one of his gourmet meals. It tasted almost better than mom's cooking! Every fifteen minutes, I opened a gift, with gifts from clothes to gift cards to other things. There was this one gift I got that was amazing... My own dog! He was the smallest black Shiba-Inu I ever seen!

"Wow! Who got me this..." I checked the tag, and saw it was from Tamayo!

"Hey, Misakichi. A dog for a car. I think that is a fair trade."

"Thank you Tamayo!"

"Wow, pretty nice gift." Kodai pointed out.

"What should I name him?"

"How about Mushu? That is what I named my Shiba!"

"Mushu? What an adorable name! I guess that'll be his name!"

Then, I received a box wrapped up, with an awfully familiar shape and size. I opened it up, and it was the first thing I got when I arrived in Tokyo - The Angel Egg.

"I couldn't think of another thing to get you, so how about another Angel? You can use to practice on, or if I am absent due to illness or other important reasons. Or, if you'd like, you can switch from Angel to Angel during our tournament, depending on our opponents."

"Wow. Honestly, Hikaru is the only Angel I'd use. But maybe having a second Angel would be an advantage. Thanks a lot!"

"But you'd need to create the name and the clothes again."

"Oh, that'll be easy! Sewing is an advantage of me."

"Lucky you, it took me months to make Honō's outfit."

I giggled a bit. "Again, thanks a lot!"

"Hey, you can get started on that Angel. The bathroom is upstairs."

"You mean I can start creating Angel #2?"

"Yeah, go ahead. The party ends at 10:00 p.m., and it's 12:00 p.m. right now. Go ahead! It'll only take about, 45 minutes or so."

"Well... Okay! Thank you!" I kissed him, and ran upstairs.

I was already in the bathtub, with my new Angel Egg. I was about to crack it open, but...

"This brings me back to the time when I was bringing Hikaru to life. Now, I get to relive this in another way."

I slowly opened the egg, as some of the water dripped out. I took the Angel out, and already thought of the name. I then got out of the bath, got myself all dried, and got dressed again. Once I got out of the bathroom, I looked at the door, and saw a note from Kodai. It said:

_If you go to my room, you will find the equipment needed to bring your new Angel to life. Your welcome!_

I then found Kodai's room, and went inside, and saw the set up device.

"I remember the steps of creating an Angel."

It was easy. I put the two rings on the little platform, and it created the tube to form my new decided to hair the hair like Hikaru's, but green-colored. I then put it Inthe tube, as it brought my Angel to life. I decided to make it a Lightweight Attack model. I decided to name my new Angel, Akarui. After the Angel has been molded, I put on the little dress Hatoko gave me when we first met. I'll make the clothes after tomorrow's match.

After that, I ran downstairs to show Kodai my Angel.

"Wow! Kinda looks like Hokaru! The hair, at least."

"Thanks! I am going to make her clothes later."

"I can give you some tips for her."

"Thanks!"

The party passed by quickly. We had dinner, dessert, with a great cake. We played games, like Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle. Luckily, I always landed on Kodai. Tamayo landed on Kotaro once as well! Anways, it was then 10:00. Time for us to disband this party. Before I went home, Kodai pulled me back to ask me the most important question.

"I really like you a lot. Will you, be my girlfriend?"

Kotaro stopped was staring at us. It sounded like he said "Say no day no say no."

"Of course I will!" I kissed him goodbye, and I started running home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
